Field
This disclosure relates to a providing real-time information about items in a distribution network.
Description of the Related Technology
Items are received, tracked, and distributed using distribution networks. As items are travelling through the distribution network, such as a delivery network, the status of each item at any time may not be available. Thus, operators of distribution networks, such as, e.g., the United States Postal Service, or others, may desire to provide real-time tracking and full item visibility as items move throughout the distribution network. By being able to track item status in real-time, a distribution network can realize an improvement in operation, efficiency, and distribution analytics, and provide improved new products and services for users of the distribution network.